This laboratory core facility will be responsible for obtaining and providing samples of blood, bone marrow, and mobilized peripheral blood mononuclear cells to the investigators involved with this grant application. In addition, this laboratory will be specifically responsible for the collection and initial enrichment of CD34+ cells in support of the proposed clinical trial. The Clinical Cryobiology Laboratory is an essential resource of the Hutchinson Center providing marrow and peripheral blood stem cell harvesting, in vitro processing (including enrichment and depletion of specific cell populations), cryopreservation, and storage services for healthy donors and patients.